WO 00/7767 A2 discloses a family information management system which facilitates communication between family members. The family information system includes a central control module which stores and processes information pertaining to members of a family. The central control module includes a database of family data files assigned to specific registered families. The family data file is preferably integrated into one holistic family information management application that can be accessed through any network through a variety of interface devices. The central control module is designed to permit the input and retrieval of information existing in several formats. It might also be possible for consumers to leave audio and video messages and reminders for other members of the family. The family information system employs a user interface system to update the central control module with relevant family information and to inform family members as to various relevant activities. The user interface system may employ Internet access via a two-way connection from a home PC, television or in-home screen, two-way radio or cellular communications. User interface devices also provide family members with the ability to receive reminders from the central control module regarding the status of important events, as well as to plan real-time changes input by another family member.
A problem of the known system is that it is primarily suited as a planning tool, but that it relies on voluntary submissions from family members to assemble information that family members can use to stay informed of their activities.